


A Mothers Love

by Bookwormpride



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angella is a good mom, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormpride/pseuds/Bookwormpride
Summary: While Glimmer waits for Adora to come back to Brightmoon and heal her Angella joins her.





	A Mothers Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is set roughly during Promise. It was evening when Adora left to find the beacon and then Glimmer went to dinner with her mom, and its day again when her, Bow, and Swift Wind leave to find her, so I'm assuming a night passed in between.

Angella couldn’t sleep. Worry, and the memory of Glimmer, sparking with red energy and collapsing in pain at dinner, kept her up tossing and turning until she could take it no longer and left her room to wander the empty castle halls, dark with only the silvery light from the second moon through the windows to illuminate her path.

Unthinkingly, her feet carried her to Glimmers bedroom door.

She hesitated, not wanting to disturb her hopefully sleeping daughter and knowing Glimmer hated it when she entered without permission, but she needed to _ see _her, to reassure herself that she was home and safe even if not completely well. She would just peek in and go before Glimmer ever knew she had been there.

Slowly she pushed the door open a crack and leaned in.

“Mom?”

Angella cringed at the soft voice.

Glimmer wasn’t in her bed high above, instead lying on the window seat, tucked in with her favorite purple blanket and a pillow but too alert to have just been woken up. On the floor by her feet Bow was asleep sitting up, clearly having tried to stay awake and failed. His mouth hung open as his head fell back against the cushions, letting out the occasional snort of a snore.

“Glimmer,” Angella stuttered. “You’re awake, I didn’t mean- I’m sorry to-”

“I can’t sleep,” Glimmer, much to Angellas relief, interrupted, her voice low so as not to disturb Bow. “Do you want to… can you come in for a bit?”

Angella blinked, taken aback by the unusual request. She silently entered and shut the door behind her. “Of course,” She agreed.

Glimmer carefully sat up to make room for her on the seat, wincing when Bow groaned at the slight movement. Once he settled again she let out a relieved sigh.

“He wanted to stay up in case Adora got back and… to be here if I glitch but,” Glimmer looked at him sadly. “He needs the sleep.”

Angella understood the unspoken words behind the simple statement - he had been held captive by the Horde too. While they had been gone Angella had been so consumed with fear for her own daughter that she had been unable to spare any for Bow, but in the many years she had known the young boy she had come to care for him, and was immensely grateful he was home safe as well.

Fondness mingled with sadness in her chest, and she crossed the room. She crouched beside Bow, gently lifting him and carrying him to a small couch nearby. At least that was more comfortable than the floor.

“Thanks,” Glimmer said when Angella turned around and joined her on the window seat.

Angella reached up to smooth down Glimmers hair that was mussed from laying on her side. “It’s been a rough day, hasn’t it?” Angella sighed.

Glimmer nodded and opened her mouth to respond, but whatever she was going to say was cut off by a glitch. Angella felt sick to her stomach as she sat there, useless, while Glimmer gasped and curled in on herself, a small cry escaping her lips before she choked it back.

Once it finished Glimmer drooped forward. Angella caught her, pulling her against her chest and rubbing small circles between her shoulder blades while she caught her breath.

“Mom?” Glimmer whispered, her voice hitching and wavering. “Can you stay?”

Angella fought down a lump that rose in her throat. Glimmer hadn’t asked her to stay with her at night since she was very little, when her fears still consisted of monsters under the bed or shadows in the dark. It was nice to know her presence still brought some comfort even as the threats became much scarier and much more real. She hugged her tighter, cheek pressed against the top of Glimmers head. “I’m not going anywhere,” She promised.

Glimmer sniffled and wrapped her arms around her then, snuggling in closer.

The two were quiet for some time, the only sounds breaking the silence their and Bows breathing and the rustle of the leaves from the Whispering Woods outside the window. Angella noticed Glimmers torn and dirtied Princess Prom dress discarded in the corner of her room.

“I didn’t get the chance to ask,” She started. “Did you have a good time at the ball, before… all of this?”

Glimmer lifted her head from Angellas chest, following her gaze to the dress. She gave a soft chuckle. “It was kind of a disaster all around,” She admitted.

“How so?” Angella asked, combing her fingers through Glimmers hair as she listened.

Glimmer sighed. “I was being super weird about Bow going with Perfuma,” She groaned. “And then Adora insulted Princess Frosta, like,_right _to her face so we totally lost any chance of having her in the alliance, and then Catra and Scorpia showed up and we spent the rest of the night trailing them until…” She shrugged. 

Angella hummed. “That's too bad, you’ve been looking forward to it for quite some time,” She said. “There will be other-”

Glimmer suddenly tensed, eyes widening before she practically threw herself backwards scrambling out of Angellas arms and falling to the floor at her feet as a glitch overtook her, red electricity dancing over her skin for a few moments before it faded and Glimmer slumped.

“Sorry,” She whispered hoarsely. “I didn’t- when I hugged Bow earlier he could feel it, I didn’t want to- to do that to you,” She explained.

Angella reached down to help her up and back into her lap. “Please,” She said with a gentle firmness as she pulled the purple blanket around Glimmers shoulders. “Do not worry about me, I can handle it.”

Glimmer looked at her with wet eyes. “But mom-”

“Ah ah,” She insisted with a small smile. “I will be fine.”

And when the next glitch came a few minutes later Angella didn’t let go when Glimmer tried to pull back, holding her daughter to her chest with her head tucked under her chin as the red sparks washed over her again and where they touched transferred to Angella herself.

It was a pain like none she had ever felt, like receiving a dozen electric shocks while fire ran through her veins, but when Glimmer looked up at her with uncertainty in her eyes Angella grit her teeth and squeezed her tighter. 

“It’s okay,” She promised without a second thought in a voice that was strained but without a hint of doubt. Her heart ached at the thought that what she felt was only a fraction of what Glimmer had been suffering all along. Angella would have done anything to alleviate Glimmers pain, and if all she could do was hold her through it then it wasn’t a question that she would endure any pain to do so.

The glitch came to an end and Glimmer sobbed. “What if- what if Adora c-can’t heal me?” She cried, tears building in the corners of her eyes and quickly spilling over. “What if whatever Shadow Weaver did is- is permanent and- and-” She stopped, unable to form words as bigger sobs began wracking her small body.

Angella gently took Glimmers face between her hands. “If Adora can not heal you we will find another way,” Angella said. “We won’t stop, _ I _won’t stop, until you are better.”

Glimmers eyes darted over Angellas face, searching, before she took a heaving breath and buried her face in her mother's chest, clinging to her until her tears ran dry and her breathing evened out.

She fell asleep there, exhaustion and days of stress finally catching up to her. She lay with her cheek squished against Angellas collarbone, her eyelids fluttering ever so slightly, reminding Angella of when she would sleep on her chest as an infant, a warm, heavy weight that felt so natural in her arms.

The glitches still came, and when Glimmer roused by a particularly nasty one Angella would _ shh _her softly, quietly repeating assurances until she settled back into sleep.

They stayed that way until morning, Angella watching the moonrise turn the sky a pink not dissimilar to Glimmers hair as her she rested against her, peaceful and, at least for that moment, safe.


End file.
